


Forga:The Personnel

by SkeletonHypetrain



Series: The Forga Lore [4]
Category: Gremlins (Movies), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonHypetrain/pseuds/SkeletonHypetrain
Series: The Forga Lore [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686622





	1. Circa 1990

(Disclaimer: This is just a remake of an alternative ending to Gremlins 2 that i made back when i was 12)

The security agents rushed towards the building after Billy had killed every single gremlin with the electric one, Daniel Clamp was proudly with Billy and his companion, meanwhile in that conversation, the obscurita lord appeared, he looked at every single gremlin corpse and some biohazard personnel picking up those things.

The last corpse he saw was the body of a gremlin which wore a suit and glasses, the lord picked the body and analyzed it, then he threw the body away and used his dark obscurita magic,which nothing happened, then he went away, but it seemed that it worked,Daniel Clamp’s speech was interrupted by an unusual agonizing roar, Daniel looked back to see the worst thing he could imagine, which made him scream and ran away, he told everyone to abandon that building for good, ever since that day, the tower became abandoned with that thing inside, the news flashed about that in a blink of an eye,but it wasn't very important for the townspeople at all, because they were all focused on the arrival of a new anti-hero in town: Knightmare.

Days later, a boy was walking down the streets of Station Square, part of his chest was violently scratched, his neck was mauled, oozing blood everywhere, then he fell down dead, that boy was Enrick, he was from a group of Investigators who wanted to know about that clamp tower incident, as he went towards the towers,Enrick became friends with the being, which the monster had his first friend and also his first victim.The Investigation group, after hearing such news, they told everyone about that threat, few people saw the resurrected creature wandering through the streets, some people describe it as lovecraftian blob with a gremlin on it, weeks later, the creature has been spotted going to the St Patrick's cathedral to do some evil stuff.

At night, a boy dressed in green clothes went to the cathedral, the boy fought against that amalgam, as a final kill,the boy played a song in his ocarina, sending the creature away, the people of the city thought that they finally had their peace,but some strange creatures appeared in the city after that.Arcades and video game stores told about some sort of glitch that was invading each game,commonly zelda games, .

After there was no sign of the creature at all, until 5 years later, a young Raymond Jones was wondering through cinnabar island after an old man taught him how to catch pocket monsters, Raymon saw a glitched creature crawling out of the shore, Raymond whispered”Missingno”.


	2. The Legend of Terry Daniels

(May contain DOOM references)

Prologue:

After the events of Circa 1990, another new tower was opened for business,this time the tower had expanded more paths in case if there’s monster related stuff, in the mid 2000s clamp cable network collaborated with Mecha corps to create one of its innovations: Megatens, a tv-headed robot which was built by Strangey Mertens, who already finished adding the robot body to project 500 and recently created 499, Megatens was the star the show of every single magazine, he started as a guide for the ones who were interested in the new tower, but one day, Megatens discovered some old photos of the old tower, which he had the wonderful idea to explore the tower, as he explored into the depths of the old and abandoned tower, he got suddenly attacked by a shadow being, he notice that the shadow creature looked like a gremlin and it wore and old and tattered suit, the shadow gremlin started to strangle the robot, but megatens punched him and ran away.

after that expedition and returned to the base, he explained about what happened, the clamp workers explained to him about the circa 1990, one of the workers showed to him the files about that event, including the investigation group and Enrick’s death,So Megatens quitted his job as a guide and started his own group called: the personnel, where he and future members would stop this threat.His group has to need members,at one of the comic conventions, Megatens met Raymond Jones, the two of them become friends and opened the personnel for business,

(end of Prologue)

Long time ago, far away from the depths of hell, the legion of demons who were defeated by the doom slayer and affected by the loss of their previous icon of sin, they had the idea to create another icon of sin by them, a archvile and his friends, used the specific methods to make the new icon of sin, at the day of its creation, something went wrong, they created an icon of sin, but it became defective, the archvile,disappointed, he put a seal of rejection on the icon’s forehead and banished from hell.

Many years later, in New york city, at station square, a obscurita rune was at the centre of the street, it was placed after the 2nd monster boom, suddenly the rune started to glow, the earth started to shook, creating a crack, revealing the depths, a ginger haired young man wearing tattered brown clothes came out of the crack, the townspeople were scared after witnessing that apparition, suddenly Megatens and Raymond appeared to see what happened, they the man shaking in fear,Megatens took the man away, the ginger haired man started to say something in a weird language, which it was revealed to be daemonic language,Megatens took care of the young man in his house.

The man had to stay at the Dimensionalis to recover, after days of recovery, the recovered man returned, his name was: Terry Daniels, as a celebration for that return, Raymond showed a film called “Men in Black” to Terry, which it officially become the first that saw Terry on earth.Weeks later, Terry, now as a member of the personel, was programming some stuff in his computer until he was interrupted by Megatens, who asked him to take some photos about the old tower, Terry accepted anyways.

As Terry entered to the old tower, he found some paintings about a dark lord holding a skull or some zelda-themed graffitis, the majority of them were majora’s mask related, he entered to the abandoned splice-o lab where he found a broken bottle with a label that had a brain on it, after the took the photos, someone hitted on his back.

Terry woke up in a dark room, at his left he saw a pile of bodies, there was no one there, so he took the advantage to ran away from that building, later, Megatens saw Terry, the boy showed to him the photos and that bottle, Megatens was so shocked, he sighed and explain the whole thing to Terry, after he finished telling the story, he asked him to break a cursed cd.

Later that night, Terry was in his house, smoking a cigarette at the living room while listening to Sabaton, while he was doing that, the cd case started to open, the cursed cd started to shake, two arms emerged from the dvd, then a creature appeared, Terry looked back to see the unbearable, it was fusion between a gremlin and a known alien cockroach but more scarier and gruesome, Terry didn't say anything when he saw that creepy amalgam of a thing, he slowly put in his vinyl “feuer frei”(sabaton version) and started the fight, Terry felt a lot of fear during that fight against that, after he ran away from the living room, he heard those creepy footsteps, he turned back to see the amalgam which scratch him leaving a horrible mark on him, Terry was shocked after seeing that he was bleeding, in a fit of rage, he punched repeatedly to the bug gremlin and then choke him.As a final kill, he picked his shotgun and pointing at the gremlin, saying”eat this”, and shot it, staining Terry with green blood, later, he picked the dead body and burnt it outside, his phone started to rang, it was Mega, he and his friend were attacked by that same gremlin that he told to him, Terry told about that amalgam that attacked in his house, Mega added that the bug amalgam was also that gremlin that was attacking them right now.

Infuriated, Terry turned off his phone and ran as fast as he could to save his friends, Meanwhile,Megatens and Raymond were attacked by a shadow gremlin, but suddenly a baron of hell wearing a tattered t-shirt grabbed the gremlin and bit his head off and spit it out.

The baron of hell let a roar, then he slowly turned into an icon of sin, but it wasn’t big at all, that thing’s height is 7 ft. 6½ in, The icon of sin revealed to his friends that he was Terry, but..his real name was Terr La’dans, Megatens and Raymond were happy that they had an icon of sin in his team which made terr confused but he was glad that he was accepted anyways.later,the evil shadow gremlin would come back again, this time, it unleashed a his army of 500 zombie gremlins from the old tower, but the personnel had the old reliable: Terr La’dans, which he eradicated the army in a blink of an eye, marking that day when Terry Daniels became a Living Legend.


	3. The uprising

(it may contain zelda references such as majora’s mask and the now ended ARG: Ben drowned)

(Prologue):

After his sealing by the boy in green clothes and glitching the first zelda games, the lovecraftian amalgam was spotted in one of the dark realms of amnesicon staring at a cage that contained majora’s wrath, with its shapeshifting abilities, it turned into gomess and released the monster away, the amalgam continued with its glitching of the next zelda games, until Majora’s mask, it met a boy called Ben, a boy who recently joined in a cult, they soon became friends, a second friend for it, until it’s friend’s drowning,years later, Brain has returned to his city after a long time, but he noticed that New York was not the same, brain went down into a spiral of madness and anger, he resided in the old tower, planning his next plans.

(End of prologue).

Brain had changed a lot since the circa 1990, from a intelectual gremlin fascinated in culture and all that from a evil villain with a motivation, even he was still dead, he often used his shapeshift just to scare Megatens or just to kill someone, after that Terry boy slayed all of his living dead army, he began to discover about machinery, he often was in some reunions made by strangey, disguised as a tall human, strangey noticed that something was suspicious but she didn't care about it.The Personnel along with the mertens encountered brain gremlin in the middle of a documentary, the mertens just forgot that this thing was alive, strangey didn't know what is a gremlin, brain felt so misunderstood after that,then he go away to his old tower, strangey didn't know about that until she noticed about that weird human in her reunions, she was seen exiting one of building, she said”i'm about to break some gremlin’s legs” phrase that become a meme.

Beaten again, brain, filled with anger, had an ace up on his sleeve, he had that majora’s wrath as an only minion, later on, the townspeople spotted majora’s wrath attacking some citizens, but that boy with green clothes returned, now as an adult, for his surprise, he began to shapeshift as gomess, he talked to the young man about long time no see since what happened during 1990, the young adult stood at him, the gomess kept yelling and yelling at him, nothing happened, so he took his scythe and attacked the boy, but the green clothed boy defeated him so easily.The gomess showed up a grey nintendo 64 cartridge to the boy, he said”listen here boy, see this?, people say that is haunted, but they never know..if he dies,i’ll die”, as the gomess disappeared, the boy went away, he never believed that this thing that he encountered at stone tower was there.

after that battle,The glitching started to continue to more zelda games, the first glitching being recorded live was at the twilight princess streaming, which some sort of glitch sent that link to the void, thus a unknown enemy killed link, many witnesses said that the unknown enemy was from a n64 game.

The personnel tried to his best to stop that being who tormented Megatens, Terry didn't care about that, he was done with that gremlin army, Megatens created a theory that could link everything called “ the ultimate theory”, he did it, so he pull out his laptop and told to everyone about all of this, the whole story, the whole everything, everyone saw what Mega just published, even the investigation group saw that too, all of this happened while brain was searching some old news papers about what happened that day, but instead of people talking about him, he saw that in the old newspaper it showed a big image of a masked boy wearing a purple hat, he never felt so angry before, he believed that the boy was the one who made everyone forgot him,hours later,Paul Mertens congratulated Megaten for his success, but that congratulation was interrupted by brain after he was trying to kill Paul,but good old knigtmare shot him in the arm, then brain ran away, leaving both Paul and Megatens confused,Meanwhile in the obscurita realm, the lord heard the news about that was happening in the 2nd city city of monsters, he couldn't think about how a gremlin would become an enemy for three stooges like them.not until Brain constantly appeared in games such in skyrim as a dragon or a player more in a minecraft hunger games. After those unexpected appearances, brain unexpected appeared in front with the lord obscurita, the lord was along with a dualita and a bunny with a blonde curtain haircut wearing bright orange clothes, the lord felt a bit awkward when he saw that gremlin, the lord explained that he didn’t meant to resurrect him, the lord appeared in that tower looking for some skeletons, that would mean that brain gremlin was never meant to be brought back to life, the lord sparta kicked the gremlin away, sending him to the void, the gremlin encountered with two other gremlins, one was a tall shadow gremlin and the other was a fantasmagoric one wearing explorer clothes. brain was a bit happy to see two of his kind..or that’s what he thought, because those two gremlins didn't know about him, he knew that he was gone and forgotten, because of knightmare, he then had a mental breakdown while the two beings stood at him.after he finished crying,he knew that if he’s forgotten, he would do an evil that would make everyone remember him, brain started to laugh maniacally as he hold that grey cartridge 


	4. Finish what he started

Weeks after the uprising, new threats for the personnel made by brain went to the roof, seems that he was a restless enemy, after the reveal thing that the lord obscurity said to him, the majora’s wrath left the team, leaving the gremlin alone, but he had someone else, project 500 recently joined to the team, one of 500’s friend: 499, was a bit shocked that his amigo had joined to that group featured that gremlin, but 500 told to him that is a secret thing he was going to do.

The Personnel along with the Mertens were a bit worried because they didn't have seen 500 or brain gremlin in days, but 499 was the only one who knew what was happening, but he didn't talk to anyone, that secret was not for everybody, many sightings of 500 were seen during the next days with some weird creatures planning something, the only sighting that was registered for the first time was a witness from Croc-o, a childhood friend of strangey,who said that he found that gremlin at night while he was going home after doing some programming classes.

500 was seen again at the comic convention, holding a blackbook and talking with some of his friends, hours before that , 500 was with brain at the old tower, who was talking about how he realized that people don’t know that he was the bad guy after all, while brain was smoking, 500 hitted him at the back.

brain woke up strapped in a black rope, he looked around to notice that he was in some kind of church, two creatures appeared whispering “is that thing that he was talking about?”Then 500 appeared, brain asked what was going on, 500 pulled out his phone and showed a conversation of people telling “you can do it 500!, save everyone!Save the fallen!”. brain couldn't believe it, 500 was planning everything since the beginning of that gremlin’s return, the gremlin shouted “WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?”,500 pulled out the black book,which he bought it at Sixto’s stand, and said “finish what you started”, then he began to chant a obscurita spell which consisted to remove the amnesicon from a resurrected one, and he did it, brain’s amnesicon was separated from his body in a very painful way, leaving a dead body and a blob of darkness.

With all of the work done, 500 and his companions from rusty exited the temple, carrying that dead carcass, as he finished talking with sixto about the book, he pulled out the majoras cartridge, he finally did it, right before he went to the convention, he took a selfie and post it on the media with the text:”guys, the evil is now defeated”, that tweet become viral among the people, when Mega saw the tweet, he never felt so happy, Terry was euphoric and Raymond too, and the best thing is that thanks to 500’s action, Ben were brought to life, Enrick was brought to life too, thanks to the gatherer,which he kept enrick's body after the boy'd death, after he heard about 500's sucess, he sent to the reanimators.

a threat that lasted since the circa 1990s, had finally came to an ended, after the convention, 500 gave brain gremlin’s glasses to Terry Daniels and a enmarked picture of brain showing the middle finger to Megatens as a memento for that moment that started it all, how about Terry?, well he became more dangerous that he provoked a carnage at 504 battery drive, but that’s another story, and thus peace returned to NYC.


	5. epilogue

A trainer was wondering through the routes, he noticed something was something in the tall grass, an audino appeared, the eye color of an audino is blue, but that odd looking audio’s eyes were reptile-like with red and yellow, the trainer shouted “oh boy, double exp!,c'mon registeel, i choose you!”Registeel appeared and beat the audino to death, the trainer looked away and said “silly you, steel beats fairy, no one beats me!, Raymond Jones!


End file.
